Maple Burgers
by McBuscus
Summary: A short AmeCan FanFiction. When Alfred visits Matthew, Matthew obviously isn't in the mood to hang out, and he snaps. How can he make it up to Al? Rated T for slight sexual content.


"YO, MATTIE!" Alfred shrieked cheerfully, happily throwing himself into my lap, wrinkling up all of my papers in the process. I just gawked down at him with my face inflamed, and I then scowled as I sighed in not only frustration but irritation as well.

"Go away, Alfred F. Jones." I rubbed at my temples with a thumb and forefinger, straightening out my orange, floss, v-neck, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt. "And my name is Matth-"

"Why!?" Al whined, tugging on my shirt RIGHT after I had fixed it. "WHAT DOES BROTHERHOOD MEAN TO YOU?!"

I exhaled in aggravation and agitation as I glared down at him, and I retorted bitterly, "Because! I have neither the time NOR the patience for you, America! Now please, depart while I still have SOME sanity and elation left inside of me."

Alfred sat up as he gazed down at me with sad blue eyes, fumbling around with the button on his brown fighter-pilot jacket as he climbed out of my lap. "Sorry for crashin' the party, 'bro'. See ya later." He scowled, shoving two fists into his pockets. I sighed remorsefully as Alfred grimaced at my words, and he just shook his head, and simply turned and walked away. He was going to get lost again, no doubt about that...

"Alfred! Ally! Wait!" I jumped off of the couch, pushed my notebooks off of my lap, and I jogged towards the American Hero. He didn't stop, he didn't turn around, he didn't even say anything.

He just sped up his pace ever-so-slightly, and he continued down the maze of hallways.

"ALFIE!" I barked, speeding up my pace as I sprinted around the corner. It wasn't long before I'd tripped over air, and I hit the ground with a loud thud. "DAMMIT!" I jumped up, not even bothering to fix myself, and I sped down the long, straight hallway as fast as I could.

"Time to go American on this one..." I muttered to myself as I bolted into a run, and I waited for the right moment. How was he so much faster than me?! I narrowed my eyes as I closed in on him, and when I was about ten feet away, I bent my knees as I ran, and I jumped; diving through the air to Alfred.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly just as we were about to shoot down into the ground, and when we did, it wasn't a soft landing. At the split second when we made impact with both the floor AND each other, I yelled out loud with a pleading tone, "I LOVE YOU!", and Alfred and I skid across the floor. Alfred was so warm...

"Matthew?! Dude! What is WRONG with you?!" He groaned in a harsh, pained voice; placing both of his hands onto my back. I nuzzled into him, whimpering quietly, and I curled up into a tiny ball as I enjoyed the warmth he was radiating.

"Don't leave... I'm really sorry." I whispered lightly, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "I don't know what I was thinking when I said those things. Of course I have time for you... Would you like to hang out..?" I frowned, resting my head against him. Alfred propped his back up against a hallway wall, pulling me into his lap as he arched his knees, and he looked down at me with a happy smirk on his face.

"It's okay... I'm not leaving. I forgive you. Can I have a kiss?~" He grinned brightly, pulling me closer by my hips until I was straddling him. He wanted sex. I could see it in his eyes. That was my dilemma. I loved Alf-y more than anything in the world, and I loved TO love him. I wanted to love him... In as many ways as I could.

"M-maple..." I whimpered, gnawing on my lip as I began to carefully remove Alfred's jacket, setting it aside after I'd gotten it off. He was wearing a skintight, white tee shirt with a blue star on the front, surrounded by red fireworks with blue sparks in them. I already despised the shirt. It was covering the one thing that I needed to see. Alfred.

"Mattie... Why don't we go into the bedroom..." Al blushed faintly, looking in both left and right directions down the hall.

"Why... I-it IS my house... No one else is here but us..." I frowned, nervously gripping onto his shirt as I gently began to grind our hips together.

"Okay, fine. Where's the nearest room with a bed or some soft furniture?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly darker as his arousal started to prod against me. I pointed to the living room's hall, and he picked me up, hugging me close as he walked towards the gathering room, and just to keep the mood set, he slid a hand down the back of my pants and gave my rear a squeeze, while at the same time grazing his finger around the outside of my entrance.

"Alf-y..." I moaned, burying my face into Alfred's neck, and kissing it lightly. I lovingly nuzzled my head against his shoulder as my hand found it's way to the bottom of Al's shirt, and I snaked my hand through the opening, proceeding to trace provocative circles into the American's chest.

"Mattie..." He whispered seductively, his bright, crystal clear, azure eyes becoming half-lidded and glazed over with lust. I looked at him, nearing my face closer to his, and I used a light finger to tilt up his chin.

"Kiss me..." I smiled weakly. Alfred slowly leaned up, and he gave me the most loving kiss I've ever been given... He always had to do that. Just... Make me feel amazing.

Before I knew it, he had actually set me down on the floor in one of the halls. "Hey." Alfred whispered, pulling me into a soft hug; lifting me onto my tiptoes in the process... Damn his taller-than-I-ness. I raised an eyebrow at the odd... Action, but none the less hugged him back. What was he doing..?! I was just doing all of that back there for HIS enjoyment...! Ugh. Whatever it was... He truly meant it. Just by the way he held me so gently... I cracked a soft smile as he pulled away, taking the both of my hands into his own. "Ya'know I love you..." He tilted his head; a quiet, truthful tone behind that... That... That... That /smile/.

"Of course...? I love you too... Why?" I asked; the curiosity obviously significant in my eyes. The American nation looked to the side as he bit his lip...

"Well, uh..." He shakily exhaled, before turning to me with a grin on his face that was a border-line between shit-eating and cock-sucking. "Can you make me some pancakes?!"

I glared at him and threw an airy punch at his chest, before I stood up, and trudged to the kitchen.

Le Fin.


End file.
